There is a desire to provide a mounting and locking device and arrangement for achieving rapid mount and demount of a general weapon, a coaxial machine gun, TV-cameras, sensors or other apparatuses, to a weapon station or remote controlled weapon platform or others.
Current weapon mounts for quick mounting and demounting of different types of machine guns to corresponding platforms have several drawbacks. For example, these designs do not provide rigid securement to the arrangement. Prior art arrangements also exhibit too much play, which results in inferior accuracy of fire.
Current technology is commonly based on mount arrangement with a securing pin passed through an opening of the gun for securing the gun to the arrangement, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,340.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,591 shows a mount for machine guns. The mounting described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,591 is designed for engagement with aperture ears and threaded attaching bores and clamping screws for ready attachment of the gun to the arrangement.
Prior art locking devices also fixate the receiver of the weapon, so that internal stress may occur in the receiver resulting in bolt jam or inferior accuracy of aim or other failure.
There is an object to provide a line-of-sight apparatus locking arrangement, to which an apparatus, such as a weapon or sensor device or others, can be rigidly mounted and secured.
There is an object to achieve accuracy of aim under repetitive fire (or occasional fire) even though the apparatus or machine gun is secured to a platform perimeter or lateral position.
There is an object to provide an arrangement, which in general provides accuracy of fire and wherein the apparatus, or weapon, is rigidly mounted and secured to the arrangement.
There is an object to provide a secure and play-free fixation of the abutment area of the apparatus to the arrangement in an efficient way, also if different tolerances of same variant of apparatuses are present. The abutment area is defined as a section of the apparatus where the arrangement (and/or locking device) is in engagement with the apparatus.
There is an object to provide a line-of-sight apparatus locking arrangement, herein also called arrangement, which can be used for rigidly holding a specific variant (type of gun, sensor etc.) of apparatus, wherein the apparatus not primary being designed for rigidly attachment to a sub-structure, and wherein such apparatus easy can be mounted and de-mounted to the arrangement. Different types of apparatuses (machine guns etc.) exhibit different interfaces or measures.
There is an object that each time the user mounts the apparatus to the arrangement, the arrangement will hold the apparatus in a position that is similar for each time and corresponds to previous mounting so that the accuracy of aim will satisfying every time.
There is an object to achieve a rigid mount of the apparatus to the arrangement irrespective of different measure due to different wear of different apparatuses of the same type or variant.
There is an object to modernize mount arrangements with purpose to find more reliable and rigid solutions that is less sensitive to vibrations and hits.
There is an object to provide an arrangement, wherein the apparatus can be mounted and demounted to the arrangement in a quick and easy way.
There is an object that the apparatus can be mounted and demounted without any external tools.
There is an object to provide an arrangement, which from educational point of view is easy to handle and use.